phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Regius
Regius is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. He is the first of the Council of Six, and an original member of the legendary Three Heroes. As an old-fashioned but effective CAST warrior, he follows two absolute principles: to destroy all Darkers, and to protect Oracle no matter what. Personality Regius is rather old-fashioned, akin to his age. Although wise and experienced, he can at times be stubborn especially when matters involve the Oracle fleet. History Regius was created in AP 165, over the next few decades Regius becomes an acclaimed ARKS operative with his countless victories in battle. In AP 198, Regius along with his fellow future Council of Six members confronts [Elder] in a decisive battle and successfully defeats him. At the climax of Episode 2, he is tricked by Luther into believing that the protagonist are part of a conspiracy against the ARKS, and fights the protagonist alongside Claris Claes and Casra. His hostility lasts until Quna presents him with evidence of Luther's treachery, and he resolves to hold off the Darkers so the protagonist and Matoi can confront Luther. After Luther (as Dark Falz Loser) is defeated and attempts to bargain for his life, Regius upholds his resolve to "destroy all Darkers" and uses the Yonohate to finish off Loser. After the events of Episode 3, after ARKS's major restructure, he became the Commander of the Instruction Division, stealing the march on his sister Maria, though she spent most of her time in the Instruction Division anyway and threw all her responsibilities to her second-in-command. Powers and abilities Despite Regius' age and transformation into a CAST, he maintains an incredibly high photon potential and is an incredibly skillful warrior. Regius also holds the power of Abyss, an exclusive ability to members of the Council of Six that allows them to execute absolute order and authority over other ARKS members. Once issued, the command cannot be disobeyed except by another Abyss order with equal authority. Regius' Genesis Weapon is the infamous Yonohate, a katana said to be able to destroy a planet in a single strike. In combat, the Yonohate is always locked away in a special case due to its tremendous power and is instead used as a Hunter's sword by Regius. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Regius has his own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Other Appearances Regius KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Regius as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Regius KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Regius as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Regius appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Trivia * Regius is said to be the strongest of the Three Heroes. * Regius is 73 years old, but doesn't look it because he's a robot. He and Maria are two of the last surviving 1st Generation ARKS. * In-universe, Regius was the first person to wield a katana before the Braver class was invented. * Regius and Jean share the same voice actor, Yōsuke Akimoto. Gallery Pso2 council of 6.jpg Pso2 kyouto 2015.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Androids